Measurements of electrical current during a short circuit arcing condition involves high current and high frequency. A short circuit condition is a high-speed event, so the measurements must be high speed to capture the rapidly changing components of the electrical fault. A classic current transformer is an adequate sensor as long as frequency components of the measured current remain below the range of megahertz. If the frequency components of interest run into the megahertz range, the magnetic losses in the core of the current transformer can significantly distort a signal and its linearity, degrading the precision of the current measurement. A shunt sensor comprising a conductor placed in series with the conductor carrying the electrical current has a better frequency response, but wiring to the sensor is sensitive to external magnetic fields, which can be very strong when a short circuit electrical event occurs. What is needed is a precision shunt that offers full compensation for magnetic field errors. Aspects of the present disclosure address this and other needs.